Died a human, reborn an animatronic
by Waterfallandthegang
Summary: What if I told you there was another world out there, where Frederica Fazbear's Pizzeria boomed? That's right, a genderbent Freddy Fazbear's. The animatronics are here to tell you their story, why business went down, and their descent into insanity. But that's not all. Maybe they'll also tell you the murderer, for that is a closely guarded secret. Rated T for (maybe) Gore. AU.


Hello there! I'm waterfall, and ummmmmm that's it. OH, yeahhh! Also, I'm not sure whether this will be taking place with the old fnaf crew or new ones. Leave a review, maybe? Yeah, have fun reading my piece of crap story. (This chapter could be a little wubsteppier…. I'm listening to some sick beats, ya know?)

Chapter 1: Alive

GB Foxy's POV

Soon, I was born. My electric yellow eyes had flickered to life. All I heard was a loud whirring. A loud ticking sound escaped from my body as I slowly, but surely, moved my hand up. I couldn't see it yet, but when I moved my other hand to touch it, it felt like a hook. What was a hook? How did I know that? My mind was groggy, and all I could see was black. I let my head clear. It felt like fog was passing through me, leaving a crispy, cold, brain. Then I wondered why all I could see was black. It took me several to process that question, before I realized that I hadn't opened them yet. I inwardly groaned. What was groaning? Why did I do that? What did groaning sound like? I slowly opened one eye, then continued with the other. But on the right one, it was still black. I felt a weird feeling erupt in me. It was like I was questioning why I couldn't see anything. What was the word for it? Confusion? Maybe, I don't know. My hook hand felt around for my right eye. Unfortunately, this also took several minutes. I wasn't used to it yet. Finally I felt a soft cloth guarding it. Once again, my 'confusion' returned. Why was this on top of it? What even was it? I struggled to see if I could take it off. About another few minutes, and I could finally see with both of my eyes. They ticked back and forth as I looked around the room. It was a gray room full of shelves, animatronic parts, and an endoskeleton. The suit that caught my attention was a golden one, lying in a heap on the floor. It looked lifeless, but it also looked like its soulless eyes would kill you if you looked at it long enough. I didn't notice, however, the three other suits right next to me until I averted my gaze from the suit. On my right stood a feminine purple bunny, still asleep, holding her guitar and wearing her bowtie. On my left stood another feminine bear, with a top hat, bowtie, and microphone. Next to the bear stood a rooster, who was wearing an apron and holding a pizza. My gears whirred. It sounded like my brain was whirring. Their names popped into my head. Bonnie, Frederica, and Chico. Who was I? My gears whirred again. It was like I was thinking, but I wasn't conscious of it. Foxy… My name was Foxy. Foxy the pirate fox. What was a pirate? I didn't know, but I didn't dwell on it because after my gears started to crank again, Bonnie was up. How did I even remember their names? What was I? A robot? A sharp pain ran through my head. It felt like I was being ripped out from the inside. Why did I feel this way? What was happening? And then, the memories came back.

_The laughter. The animatronics. Scarlet had loved this place. Frederica Fazbear's Pizzeria. A place where fantasy and fun come to life. It had been her first day. She had loved the way the animatronics looked, how they did their little skits, and jokes. But her favorite animatronic, had been Foxy. She loved the way the pirate fox told the children stories of fighting off evil monsters, making them all her crew. She would always talk with that pirate spunk, making you more and more excited for the next story. Scarlet always stayed with Foxy, even if the band had started singing again. The fox would tell Scarlet extra secrets, like how she got all the treasure, and how she had managed to steal Chico's pizza. Scarlet had loved that. But then came closing time. Scarlet refused to leave, staying planted right next to Foxy. Her mom had gotten in the car, saying five more minutes. Scarlet saw Frederica walking towards her, with four other children behind her. They were led to a secret room. And then they were stuffed into the suits. It was too gruesome to even explain. The pain, the screams. Is this what is was like at night? The exact opposite of what happened at day? When could she go back…?_

I whimpered, touching my head. I used to be Scarlet. Scarlet Rowe. A girl with red hair and yellow eyes, just like Foxy. I had a big imagination…. Is bonnie looking at me? Yes, she was. The purplish-blue bunny was looking at me, wide-eyed. "Where am I?" She whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse, probably from all the screaming. "We be in Frederica Fazbear's restaurant…" I replied. My voice had the pirate spunk now, too. It's like we were haunting the animatronics. Were we really the animatronics now? Did we have to act like them? Please the children. My gears started to whir, my eyes glowing to their fullest. "Please tha children..." I repeated, this time not in my head. Bonnie looked at me, frowning. "Guess we have to act now…" She said, her voice still scratchy. Chico woke up, his pizza tilting slightly. It slid to the floor and dropped there with a 'thunk'. Good thing it WAS plastic. I sighed. At least I remembered what sighing was. Bonnie smiled reassuringly, and I smiled to her in return. We were both hoping for the best. Chico was having his memory return, as we could hear him cry out a little, maybe in pain, maybe not. Frederica woke up, too, but she seems to already have her memory. And then our creator walked in.

Our eyes followed the man as he walked up to us, wondering if he was a foe or not, slowly analyzing him with every step he took. He didn't seem to be bothered by it, though. In fact, he walked up to us with a happy, jolly face. It made me want to smile, too. But I didn't know if he was tricking us. He could be the murderer. I growled. It was a deep, guttural sound that escaped my maw. He just smiled sympathetically. It was like he already knew us, yet he was still a little wary. "I'm Mr. Fazbear, err… children. Please, there's no need to worry." He said, waving one hand, as for hello. "How do we not know ye be trickin' us, matey?" I said, my voice a little hoarse too. I kind of liked the way I spoke. It reminded me of my past life. "How do ye even know we're in here?" I continued, glaring at him skeptically. He laughed. A big, jolly laugh. It sounded like Santa. "I know you're in there because I know everything about the animatronics." He said, arching his eyebrow. I liked the way he did that. It looked like he was teasing us. "If you're so sure of yourself…" Frederica replied, sighing. Her voice wasn't hoarse. Maybe she woke up earlier, that would explain why she looked so calm. "We have to go over your routines, songs, and skits… The restaurant will open up soon." He said, smiling at all of us.

I waited nervously in Pirate Cove. I'd never have thought I would actually be behind here, waiting to entertain kids. And the fact that I was also nervous about it. Why should I be? I'm a kid myself, good gracious! I listened to the band's song. It felt like it was normal. Almost, normal. They still sang about the pizza, but their voices had a forlorn feeling to it. We had all just lost our own lives. We were stuck in this place forever. Nowhere to escape. I almost missed when the band stopped, but then I heard Frederica say her lines. "Chico, is your pizza **lost** again?!" A slight pause, and then, "I bet you Foxy took it and claimed it herself. We better get there before she eats it!" Chico's voice rang through the room. "Kids, let's call her name! Foxyyyyy! A little louder! Foxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Come on kids, I know you can do better than that! FOXYYYYYYYYY!" The kids yelled my name with him, turning their attention to pirate's cove now. It was my cue. I opened the curtains and sprang out. "Ahoy, me mateys! How ye be doin' today?" The kids answered with a happy cheer. "Well then, I say ye all be doin' fine!" I replied, grinning. Frederica looked at me with her motherly glare. "The pizza, Foxy?" She said, pursing her lips. I pointed my hook at her, still grinning. "Aye, I got it. I'll give it to ye and ye better leave, or I'll make ye walk the plank!" The children gasped and giggled. They seemed to be having fun, and I loved every bit of it. "Alright, Foxy." Frederica said, giving me a smile. I handed the pizza over, and she walked back to the stage. "Alright, me mateys, who be up for a story?" I asked it with a jolly tone. They responded with a hearty cheer. I smiled. This would be a fantastic one, just for them. "It all started when me ship, the Russet fox crashed onto this island. Aye, a beautiful ship she was, and now she was all ruined! Me and me crew…." The story felt so natural, like I was programmed to do it. Maybe I had been programmed to do it. I smiled at the end, when all the children stopped gasping in amazement and cheered. They loved it. "Alright, me mateys, why don't ye sit down and grab some of Chico's delicious pizza? I'm sure ye be hungry by now!" I said, smiling at them as they scrambled to their tables, looking at their parents with pleading eyes, for pizza and maybe soda, too. Frederica, Bonnie, and Chico all stepped off the stage. Some of the parents gasped. "Are they supposed to do that?!" One of them yelled in horror, hugging her child and protecting him from the animatronics. The staff glanced at each other, amused. "No, they do this all the time, trust me, it's part of their programming." They said, receiving suspicious glares from the parents. I chuckled silently. Like we were going to hurt the children. One kid ran up and hugged Frederica, and she smiled and hugged back. Soon, more and more kids had ran up to the band, taking pictures with them and hugging them. It surprised me that one little girl ran up to me and sat next to me on pirate cove. "Why ye be here, matey? Ye should be with the band, lass!" I said, my tone obviously stating that I was surprised.

She shook her head. "You're my favorite, Foxy." She said, her light brown hair bouncing as her hazel eyes looked at me. I smiled. It pleased me to tell stories to someone. And so I did. I told her secrets. Of how I got all the treasure, and how I managed to steal Chico's pizza. She loved them, I could tell. Her eyes lit up whenever something exciting happened. She frequently asked questions, like how I managed to get a ship through the pizzeria, and I laughed. "Ah, lass, I got it through because I believed I could." I said, winking at her. She giggled, and looked back at me when I started to continue the story. But it was soon closing time. She stayed right next to me, her mom said five more minutes, and waited outside, watching through the door. She hugged me, and whispered a few last words. "It was nice to see you, Foxy. My name's Olivia. Olivia Maple." And then she was gone, whisked away into the outside world that I used to know as my home. No fake Frederica whisking her away like she did to us.

I remembered that name when everyone left. Olivia Maple. I liked that. Night came upon me, and I fidgeted. I was restless. I peeked outside the curtains, Frederica was cleaning up the mess the children had made on the party tables, Chico was making pizza, and Bonnie was strumming her guitar. Nothing seemed wrong. But then Bonnie fidgeted, looking at me. "You have that feeling too, don't you?" She asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

All I could say was "Aye, lass, I do." And then the feeling hit me. Anger, confusion, depression, and sadistic playfulness, all in one. I whimpered, and bonnie groaned. Freddy looked at me with a red glint in her eyes. "Soon, maybe we'll be able to play." She said, her teeth glowing in the darkness of the restaurant. And I couldn't help but grin too.


End file.
